


Everywhere

by mggislife2789



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Everywhere

It was probably risky to return to Midgard so often after the events of New York, but Loki had never been one for meekness. Thinking 10 steps ahead and having a plan for the eleventh was part of his specialty. Many things could go wrong, but that didn’t mean they would.

Midgard was a peculiar place too. There were people on the streets in rags within strutting distance of the highest and most decorated towers housing the wealthiest of Midgardians. It’s one of the many reasons he’d wanted to rule them. He could’ve changed things…

But that wasn’t the thing that brought him back now. Last thing he wanted was to bring Thor’s wrath down upon him while he was trying to figure out what to do next. Now it was her - Seline. He was positive that wasn’t her real name, just a cover for the many men and women that shared her bed - to keep a bit of herself just for her - but that was how he knew her.

From the little he’d learned from Midgardians in his young years, those in her position were deemed dull, with thoughts stalled against the walls of their minds, but he’d found that wasn’t true of all. The moment he’d crossed her path, she’d recognized him. She knew who he was and what he’d done. For once he hadn’t taken the precaution of disguising himself, but she didn’t turn from him upon seeing his true face. One could claim it was her profession, but he’d come to learn she was discerning about her clients.

“Hello again,” she cooed as she caught his icy gaze. From the look of it, she’d just returned from seeing someone and was on her way back to her small apartment to clean up. “What brings you back here?”

They strode side-by-side down the street in full view of passersby. The dip of black lace down into her décolletage caught his eyes and he couldn’t help but picture if what she wore underneath matched what he could already see. A leather skirt clung tightly to the columns of her legs, tantalizingly lifting with each step as if he draw him in further. “You,” he replied.

“Me? Why me?”

“I find myself drawn to you.”

“Many men find themselves drawn to me,” she said with a light laugh. 

Loki could imagine as much, but there was one thing he knew about their times together that differed from how she was with everyone else. “True. But you’ve never invited another client into your home.”

She raised her eyebrows quizzically, wondering how he knew as much but not bothering to question it. He was a god after all. Surely he had abilities at his disposal that she couldn’t even dream of. “That is also true.”

Near her humble abode, others like her stood bent into vehicles looking for the next client. Others stood with needles in their arms and still others lay covered by thin sheets of paper clinging to warmth. To Loki, it looked like hell, but she seemed to make it work. “Why do you invite me in?” He asked silkily as they climbed the stairs. 

She opened the door to her apartment, small but clean, and invited him to sit as she stepped into the shower. Shy she wasn’t, leaving the door open so she could talk to him. “I guess it’s because you are the only one who sees me,” she answered honestly. He tried not to focus on the silhouette through the curtain, beautiful, full curves almost dancing in delight under the hot water. “That’s not to say you are my only kind client. I have mostly kind clients because despite where I am, I am determined to do it with some dignity. But with the others, it’s a transaction as you might already expect. I don’t feel that way with you.”

In Asgard and wherever he went in his travels, Loki had of course partaken in men and women that offered themselves to others for a price, and with many it had been a transaction as she’d claimed, but he didn’t feel that way with her. Of course, the beauty of her flushed skin underneath his was a pleasure he couldn’t deny, but the depth of soul in her eyes was what had pulled him in the moment he first saw her. When she first caught his eye, he hadn’t even known what it was she did for a living. It was the way she lingered on him that made him approach her.

“You always ask me how I am. How I’m feeling. You ask me things that have no correlation with what I do. It’s what a boyfriend would do rather than a client,” she said as she emerged from the steam laden room wrapped in a worn blue towel. “Not that I think of you as a boyfriend. I’m not trying to pin down the God of Mischief behind a white picket fence.”

“White picket fence? Is that a Midgard thing?” He laughed. 

Sitting down, she positioned herself in his lap and pulled his hand around her midsection to peek under the towel. “It’s a trope about the picture perfect family with two kids, a dog, and a happy beautiful marriage. It seems to be what a lot of us humans aspire to.”

“And you?” His fingers twitched at the fabric, but he was more interested in the conversation right now. There would be time to discover new things about her form a little later.

She turned around and kneeled between his legs with a smile. “I think I’d like my own perfection one day.”

“What’s your perfection?” He swirled a strand of her still damp hair around his finger.

“Maybe a child or two. Happiness where I am in life. Whether I’m working the streets or baking or teaching. I just want to be content. I have no idea what I’ll be doing and that’s okay. And of course I need a man…or woman…” she said, leaning in to dart her tongue out over his bottom lip. “Who sees me for who I am at any given moment and takes pride in being with me. Anything less and they just wouldn’t be worth my time.”

“A woman who knows her worth and her power,” he replied, peeling the towel away from her skin to throw on the floor. “A woman after my own heart.”

Rarely did he use his powers while on Midgard, but he allowed his clothing to dissolve before her, pulling her close and turning her underneath him, her body free and open for the sweet assault he was about to rain down upon her.

——

Shortly after their tryst, he had to leave again, promising to return in a week’s time to see her again. Unlike the previous times, she invited him to show up to her home the following week instead of meeting where she worked. 

For nearly a year, they continued in the same way, talking first and exploring each other later. Usually, Loki preferred being in control, but with Y/N he allowed himself to just be.

After marveling at the way she rode him, he caught her as she collapsed into his sweat-slick skin. “I should bring you with me everywhere,” he said, smiling against her lips. 

“You’ve traveled outside the planet,” she laughed. “I think I’d like that. Maybe there are other places that are not so judgmental.”

“You would be revered on Asgard for what you do,” he said. “Though if you were on Asgard with me, I would insist on having you all to myself.”

“Is that so?”

It was absolute. In the year or so they’d been seeing each other in this way, he found returning to her a comfort. She was open and inviting with her body and her mind. She was curious about his future, accepting of his past, interested in his present. To him, she was the constant he needed amidst the chaos that he’d produced and brought about. “Yes,” he whispered as his hand tangled in her hair to hold her close to his chest. “I’ve been alive for the equivalent of about 1,700 Midgardian years and only a few times before have I felt with others what I’ve felt with you. Plus, I’m a very selfish man. On Asgard, you would be mine and mine alone, unless you wanted to invite someone else in on occasion for fun.”

She chuckled against his chest and pushed up on the bed with her foot to press a kiss to the underside of his chin. “Honestly, I find most men pale in comparison to you now. Women however I would love to devour with you.” 

“Most men pale in comparison?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. She couldn’t help but laugh, inhaling so hard she snorted. He may be from another world but like most men, he loved having his ego stroked. 

“Yes, in technique, execution and feeling. You make me feel like I never imagined or believed I deserved. I feel deserving with you.”

A few times before she’d mentioned the challenge of maintaining dignity doing what she did, but never before had she told him she felt undeserving of love and genuine affection. “You are deserving, Seline.”

“My name is Y/N,” she replied.

A beautiful name to fit an even more gorgeous woman. “You are deserving, Y/N. I love you.”

“I…love you too,” she swallowed hard. “At least, I think I am. I’ve never been in love before.”

It was a rarity in his life, but he knew it when he felt it. “Do you want what’s best for me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel that pull toward me when I’m gone?”

Again, she nodded. “I would go wherever you wanted to go and do anything you wanted to do, because I feel you feel that way too.”

“I do.” Slipping his tongue passed her teeth, he inhaled and breathed her in as his dominant hand snaked down her body and pressed her to him by the small of her back. “Come with me,” he said softly.

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”


End file.
